A Week With A Blonde
by under.that.sun
Summary: Zoro won a free one week vacation and decided to go on it, the only thing is that the whole week he will have to sped with someone the dating site selected for him... AU, yaoi - manxman, ZoSan.
1. Meeting

**A.N. A one shot about Zoro and Sanji falling in love! Please review! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – boyxboy,**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece I would be: be at least forty, rich, living in Japan and not Europe, talented in painting and well, too occupied to be writing stuff for this page.**

Zoro felt his eyes widen when he saw the beautiful golden hair in front of him who mirrored his expression. The man in front of Zoro was simply gorgeous – lean body, muscular legs with tight jeans, beautiful icy blue eyes, golden locks that covered the left side of his face and a curly brow. The last thing didn't make the man repellent, but rather made him look exotic and interesting. A smirk crept up on Zoro's face 'Oh I will be having very good vacation'.

Sanji felt his eyes widen when he saw the handsome green hair man and saw that he's mimicking his expression. The man in question had short green hair, three golden earrings in his left ear, a broad, muscular chest and legs. His eyes were green, but not grass green, they were in darker shade with a mix of shady blue or grey. He was frowning a little bit, like it was his natural expression, Sanji wanted to see what the man looked like when he was relaxed, or what kind of expression he would make when pleased. He saw the green haired man smirk and found it very tempting to smirk back, so he did 'Yes, this is the best that I could get.'

When he saw the blonde smirk back he felt a little relieved, it seems like he isn't the only one who enjoyed the view in front of him. He took a step forward while raising the red envelope, he saw that the blonde did the same and smiled 'Oh, I'm not letting him go soon.' "I'm Zoro."

The blonde shook his extended arm. "Sanji. I hope you didn't have to wait for long."

Zoro scratched his head. "No, I actually just came in, sorry."

Sanji smiled and looked around the lobby. "Don't worry, I'm late too, let's get checked in, shall we?"

Zoro took his bags and snatched one of Sanji's, when the blonde opened his mouth to protest he was silenced by Zoro. "I'm used to lifting heavy stuff and I have no idea how things in hotels work, so you will have to check in."

Sanji chuckled. "'Kay Marimo."

Zoro turned his head towards Sanji. "Said something?"

Sanji shook his head and they walked to the receptionist. "Excuse me milady, we're supposed to have reservations for a week here."

The receptionist – a beautiful blond with braided hair and big blue eyes looked at Sanji and then at Zoro and smiled with a wide happy smile. "Are you two the ones who won the lottery in that dating site?"

Zoro and Sanji nodded and gave the receptionist their red envelopes. She looked at its contents, checked something in the computer's monitor and made a phone call. "Alright then, please give me some kind of indication document and everything will be settled." She said after she hung the phone.

Sanji started looking for his wallet in back pocket of his jeans and Zoro's eyes followed the hand. What he saw made him grin that was one fine ass and for the next week he's completely allowed to stare at it. Sanji finally fished out his wallet and gave the woman at the desk his driver's license, Zoro did the same. The blonde in front of 'em quickly looked through the licenses and gave 'em back. "Here's the key to your room. I was asked to inform you two that it's necessary to eat breakfast and dinner in the hotel." She gave Sanji a key with a tab and a card. "Welcome to Skypiea, have a nice stay!"

Sanji nodded, took the key and turned to the lift with Zoro right behind him.

Their room was in sixth floor and concluded out of a big bedroom with a king sized bed, sofa, a TV, mini bar and a wardrobe, next to the wardrobe there was a door to the bathroom, it had a bath tub and a shower. They quickly settled in and at seven o'clock got down to have dinner, Zoro let Sanji to pick the food 'cause it looked like he knows what to do, they ate in silence, the only conversation was Sanji commenting food and Zoro nodding. After dinner they went to the bar, there they found a table for two and ordered a drink, Sanji looked into Zoro's eyes. "So why did you register in that dating site? You don't look like a guy who looks for a lover in that kind of places."

The green haired man smiled. "Same to you blonde. I lost a bet and had to register to that dating site and go on at least one date before I could leave it, but the next day I got an e-mail saying that I won a trip. My boss is my close friend, so I told him 'bout this, then he literally kicked me out saying that I need vacation. He said that the site picks up people that have at least something that matches, so I'm going to be fine and with this my bet will be settled too." He grinned with last words and lifted his glass in cheer and drank all of its contents in one go. Sanji was mesmerized by the thick moving muscles on Zoro's neck while the green haired man was gulping. The sight made Sanji gulp 'That was hot'. "It's your turn now."

Sanji took a little sip of his drink and tried to forget the image of Zoro's neck and tried to drive away thoughts of what it would feel like to bite that neck. "One night I drank too much and started babbling 'bout how I can't find anyone to myself. Some drunkard suggested to me to sign up for a dating site, as drunk as I was at the moment I immediately did so. I actually forgot that I signed up until after a week I meet the same guy, he put a hand on my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes and asks." Sanji changed his voice. "I hope when last week you signed up for that dating site you were kidding when you wrote that you're bi?" Sannji's voice turned to normal. "Man you should have seen his face when I made innocent eyes and gently brushed his arm of my shoulder while saying: Sorry sweetie, you're not my type." Zoro broke into laughter and Sanji felt his smile become natural and wider then before 'His laugh is very nice, I hope I will hear more of it…' "That was week before the contest, I checked the site, but apparently no women were interested and for some reason men don't take initiative when it comes to bi.

Zoro grinned and gulped down another glass. "Man, your story is so much better than mine!"

Sanji smirked and winked. "Maybe I'm just a better story teller?"

**A.N. Sorry I had to cut it here, when my chapters become more than a thousand words long it gets really hard to write it, I learned it the hard way, but I posted the next chapter with the end of the conversation too, so it should be fine. **


	2. Getting to know each other

**A.N. So this is direct continuation of the last chapter, enjoy! :}**

Zoro laughed once more and Sanji found himself once again enjoying the loud baritone. "So why did you decided to come?"

Sanji looked at the half empty bottle in front of Zoro, he was still drinking his first glass. "I work for my father and I was checking my e-mail in work when I stumbled across that one, the old geezer was reading my e-mails from my shoulder and when I tried to pass it I received a kick in my head and the geezer started shouting that this is a great chance and that if I pass it I'm going to die before I turn thirty-five. So yea, here I am."

Zoro laughed. "Your old man sounds interesting."

Sanji pouted. "So you're interested in my old geezer more than me?"

Zoro looked at him stunned for several seconds and then again burst into laughter. "Nah, curly brow, you're more interesting than him."

"What was that, Marimo?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what that means?"

Sanji laughed. "Of course I do, otherwise I won't use it, it's a moss ball in Japanese."

The green haired man nodded. "You know a little Japanese, that's praiseworthy. So what is your job?"

The blond man grinned. "I'm a cook, and a hell of a good one, you?"

"Policeman."

Sanji though his eyes will pop out. "What! You serious?"

The green haired man snickered. "Absolutely." The cook shook his head. "I don't look like the right material, right? I hear that often."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." That were simple words, but they made Zoro feel proud of himself, Sanji put his empty second glass, yes Zoro counted the glasses, he wanted to know how much this cook can take. "You know, I'm starting to feel tipsy and I would like to remember our conversation tomorrow, so can we go up?"

Zoro nodded and got up. "Yea, sure." Both of them got to their room and fell to bed as soon as they undressed.

-II-

When Zoro woke up he felt this warm fuzziness near his side, so he opened his eyes to find out, what he saw made him grin, the blond cook was curled up by his side and was peacefully sleeping. Zoro put his arm around cook's shoulder, closed his eyes and drifted to another slumber of sleep.

When Sanji's consciousness drifted back to him, he started to think over the things that happened yesterday – a hot green haired policeman, 'bout their conversation last night and how easy it was to open up to that man. Then his brain registered something big and warm beside him, so he opened his eyes to see what could it be, what he saw made his eyes widen – he was curled up beside Zoro and the Marimo bastard even had one arm on his shoulder! He was ready to open his mouth and protest about this arrangement, but then he understood how comfy he was here. Sanji wasn't a cuddler, he certainly wasn't, but having to wake up so close to someone and even a little bit in that someone's embrace certainly was pleasant. So instead of getting out of that spot, Sanji nuzzled closer and again fell asleep.

When Zoro woke up again his muscles felt sore and stiff and he was dying to stretch, so he did, unfortunately his sudden movement woke Sanji from his drowsy slumber too. The blonde opened his eyes and smiled with a sleepy smile, that made Zoro's heart skip a beat 'Fuck, he looks so gorgeous…' "S'up Marimo?"

Zoro yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing, let's get up?"

The cook sat up and understood that it was a big mistake, they woke up still very close to each other, so when Sanji sat up he particularly was in the policeman's lap. He looked up and saw that his lips were just an inch from the green haired man's, Zoro smirked and looked at cooks eyes with a raised eyebrow. A smile crept on Sanji's face and that was all approval Zoro needed – he leaned that tiny inch that separated 'em and kissed the cook.

The kiss was nothing like what Sanji expected, not that he knew what exactly expect from those lips when he first saw them. Those lips didn't promise anything, but at the same time opened the doors to countless possibilities… The lips tasted something between bitter and sweet and as a cook Sanji could separate almost all spices, but this particular one left him wondering. He wanted to taste those lips more, to name the spice they carried, so he opened his lips and let Zoro's tongue in. Unfortunately that didn't make the spice more specific, but simply made the cook more confused 'cause a new flavor appeared – sourness. Some would expect that sour would ruin it, but instead of ruining it, it combined with sweetness and bitterness and made a perfect spice. And that spice made Sanji carve for more, (or so he told himself that, instead of admitting that it was the best kiss he ever had) so when Zoro pulled away, the blonde wrapped his hands around the green haired man's neck and pulled him closer for another one.

"Hmm, someone's feeling cozy in my arms this morning, huh?" Zoro smirked when they finally pulled apart from their third kiss.

"Shut up Marimo." Sanji answered and bit the policeman's lip, he couldn't say no 'cause in fact the embrace he was sitting in really was cozy.

Zoro laughed a bit and shifted Sanji in his arms so that the cook's back would lean on his chest, he didn't need any more temptation after kisses like that. "Only if your lips are the thing that shuts 'em."

Zoro couldn't see the blonde's face but he clearly saw that his ears turned several shades pinker. "Maybe later."

The answer was not something Zoro expected, so it unsettled the green haired man, he expected another insult, not promise for more kisses. They sat like that for several minutes, both men lost in their own thoughts, until Zoro looked at the clock and cursed. "We're going to be late for breakfast if we won't get out now!"

Sanji checked the clock and quickly stood up and went to look for decent clothing. They dressed in about three minutes and entered the café which served breakfast fifteen minutes until breakfast was over.

**A.N. Reached another thousand words! Continuation will be directly from where I left off :}.**


	3. Beach

**A.N. So yea, it's almost where I left off, so enjoy! ;}**

After breakfast Sanji looked through the schedule they received in the red envelope and frowned. "Apparently today we have to go to beach and take some photos of us together in there."

Zoro looked at paper in cook's hands. "Not a fan of the beach?"

Sanji shook his head. "No I like it, it's just that my sunburn is red and if I spend more than several hours in this heat I will look like a lobster."

The green haired man snorted, but smiled and took the paper out of blonde's hands. "We don't have to be there all day, we can just take some photos and go wherever we want, can't we?"

Sanji smiled and nodded. "You're right, let's take a towel and go to the beach."

Zoro followed the blonde to their room 'Finally I will be able to see what's hiding under that shirt.'

They quickly got the stuff they will need for their short trip to the beach and left 'Skypiea'. The beach was half empty, sun was shining bright, the ocean was calm and there weren't any clouds in the sky. Zoro and Sanji found themselves standing in a shadow of a palm tree and admiring the view that was worth being put on a postcard. Zoro turned to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a camera, do you?"

Sanji sighed. "And what would you do without me, Marimo? Yes, I brought one."

The green haired man smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? I wanna take a swim."

They approached a passing couple and asked to take a picture of them, Zoro stood beside Sanji and just before the picture was snapped he quickly grabbed cook's hand with a shit eating grin on his face. When he looked at the picture he saw that cook blushed when he did that and promised himself that he will definitely save this picture for himself. When the picture was taken they decided to go for a little swim, after that they will stay here until they're dry and then go back to hotel to put their beach stuff.

Zoro watched how Sanji took of his dark-blue summer shirt, cook's skin was smooth and pale, Zoro felt the urge to run his fingers through that skin, to leave marks that would claim that body as his. The blonde's legs were something else alright, they were long and lean, but muscular and when Sanji bent to the tip of his toes to untie his shoes, Zoro knew that this body can take a lot. Sanji turned to Zoro and smirked. "Like what you see Marimo?"

Zoro smirked back. "Oh, I'm loving it."

Sanji felt his smirk disappear as Zoro took his shirt off, that damn muscle head hid some body under his too big shirts. His chest was as tanned and there were a lot of scars on it, but one particular one stood out – a long scar that ran from his left shoulder to the right hip. His eyes widened. "How… How did you get that scar?"

Zoro's smirk didn't disappear. "One time, after the raid had ended I took my bulletproof vest off and one fucker came out from corner and slashed me with a knife."

While talking Zoro took off his pants and Sanji saw that the policeman's body was tanned equally, that left place just for two opinions, either Zoro spends a lot of time outside particularly naked, or his natural skin color is this perfect brown. While Sanji was drooling over Zoro's body, the green haired man made sure to stretch so the cook could see all of muscles move under his skin. He enjoyed this very much – making a man you're interested in drool over you, but instead of mocking witch he really wanted to do he grinned and tilted his head towards the ocean. "You're going?"

Sanji just grinned and started walking towards the sea, Zoro followed while taking a good look at the ass that now was right in front of him 'The best vacation ever.'

After half an hour of swimming and fooling around in the water, both males stepped back on the sand – both soaking wet and a little bit cold. They wrapped themselves in towels and sat right in front in each other, well if Sanji putting his legs in Zoro's lap could be called 'in front'. The green haired man took Sanji's hands and started rubbing them, the blonde sighed blissfully when warmth started to spread through his body. When Sanji was warm Zoro grinned and kissed the cook. "And that's to warm me."

The blonde laughed. "But it warmed me up too."

Zoro laughed and stood up making Sanji stand up too, but even closer than then when they were sitting before. The green haired man brushed a blond lock away from Sanji's face and started staring at both eyes. After a minute Sanji started to feel restless. "What are you staring at Marimo?"

The green haired man grinned and looked at the ocean then back to Sanji. "Your eyes are the same color as the ocean."

"No they're not!"

Zoro kissed the blond man's forehead and laughed from his expression. "Yes it is, now let's go to the hotel, we need to put our beach stuff into places."

Sanji blushed and looked away, but when Zoro took his hand he gripped back. They walked for about twenty minutes and Sanji finally looked around. "Hey Marimo where are we?"

Zoro looked around. "Somewhere near hotel?"

"You idiot! Hotel was right behind us! It's a tall building how could you have brought us somewhere that doesn't even have tall buildings around!"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know, the buildings must have moved."

Sanji sighed and shook his head. "This time I'm leading."

The cook looked around and turned to the beach – if they walk by the coat they will eventually reach the hotel, right?

The place they walked indeed was beach, but instead of sand it was a big cliff with long scarp to the sea, it was higher that everything else and they immediately saw their hotel half a kilometer to the right. Sanji looked at the view in front of him and smiled, the sight was worth a picture 'Oh right! I have a camera!'

The blond took his camera out and took a picture, who wouldn't want a picture like that? A cliff from which immediately starts the ocean, sun is playing with water and a lone man stands on the edge – looking at the horizon with a firm-unmoving position. Sanji looked at Zoro for several minutes until he felt the need to take Marimo back from the ocean. "Hey Zoro!"

The green haired man's head immediately turned to the blond and he started walking towards him smiling. "You called me by my name."

Sanji shrugged. "So what?"

The policeman grinned and took Sanji's cheeks with his hands. "Nothing."

He leaned and kissed the cook, it was not lustful kiss you could expect from this Neanderthal. It was a romantic one – slow and completely not demanding for anything, well of course if you count kissing back 'cause it's one of the best romantic kisses you ever had, then this kiss was a little demanding.

"Hey Marimo."

"What?"

The pair was now was slowly walking back to hotel by the ocean. "What will we do later?"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know, maybe let's go for a walk around the city? It looks like there definitely are some places we could visit."

The blonde nodded. "That's pretty smart, let's go after we get back to the hotel."

**A.N. *Looks at right* *turns her head to the left* *sigh* Annoying. Annoying little sister… She's sitting behind my back and is trying to annoy me, so I would give her the computer. Sometimes younger siblings can be such a pain in the ass, okay most of the time they're. I'm going or I will seriously start to complain…**


	4. Warm

**A.N. ...**

**I have nothing to say.**

At the end of the day the pair was weary from all the walking they did – Zoro managed to make them lost two more times while walking around the town. But that lead off on stumbling onto this one awesome souvenir shop – it was the strangest thing they have ever seen.

The shop had ridiculously small door and both of them had to bend to get in and when they did it turned out that the inside was very spacious. The shop had no windows, but was in a one story high house and had a lot of skylights, so none of the lamps were on. The shop had four long pathways going from the door to the end of the shop where cashier could be seen, Zoro went to the one who was right beside the right wall and Sanji choose the one next to Zoro's. The souvenirs on the tables were weird and funny – there was these little plastic figures that held papers with some notes, like 'I don't like you', 'You can't see me' or 'Who are you?' Zoro found this one awesome board game where you have to roll the dice and when you go on your square there is a note which says something like 'All people with jeans drink' or 'People with green eyes drink'. But the most awesome thing they have found there was postcards, yes postcards. There was whole wall of them, some of them were like 'Keep calm and remember the address' or 'Keep calm and make them jealous', some where some funny pictures, like a monkey with a cigar or a rabbit smoking a pipe and saying that he rules the world. There also were a bunch of postcards with only notes like 'Said I will send you a postcard' or 'No, I didn't send you a postcard'. But the best one Sanji found was a picture of moss with a note 'Did you see my relatives?' He showed it to Zoro and even though the green haired man opposed he bought it.

It was seven o'clock and now they were supposed to have a 'romantic' dinner at the hotel's restaurant, because their schedule said that there was supposed to be photo of it. But the pair was tired and not in the mood for any romantic stuff, the table had a vase with roses that both males glared at when sat down. The mood didn't lift when waiter came and lighted up the candles, Sanji was bitching that food wasn't too good and Zoro was unhappy 'cause the only alcohol in there was vine. Of course when the waiter took the picture they both tried to put on a fake smile on their scowls, but it just made the smile look weird.

After the dinner the both agreed on going to sleep early, after all they woke up pretty early this morning. Both of them now sat on the bed looking at each other, Zoro suddenly smirked and grabbed cook by his sleeping shirt collar and brought their lips into a lustful kiss. A kiss that Sanji was expecting all along and man was it worth it, Zoro took completely control over it and shoved the blond onto the bed. His hand traveled under Sanji's shirt and started caressing his skin. The cook moaned, but didn't fall back, he also put his hands under Zoro's shirt and pressed the man closer to himself.

When the need for air was too big to ignore they parted, Zoro smirked. "Someone's a little bit impatient?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up moss head, you're the one who started kissing me."

Zoro laughed and rolled down from Sanji, the blond immediately nestled closer to the policeman and Zoro put his arm around Sanji's shoulder. "Let's sleep then?"

Sanji muttered something in approval and fell into slumber that the cozy warmth around him offered. The green haired man grinned and tightened his grip around the cook 'Isn't this the best?'

-II-

Waking up in Marimo's embrace was the best way to start a day, not that Sanji would ever admit that. He listened how the bigger male slowly inhaled and exhaled and smiled 'The Marimo is so calm, it's kind of nice… Nah, I'm bored of this.' Sanji nudged Zoro. "Hey moss head, I'm hungry."

Zoro smiled with a drowsy smile. "Really?" He pulled the cook closer and kissed him. "Me too."

Sanji puffed his cheeks that were a little red because he understood for what exactly Zoro was 'hungry' for. "Horny Marimo, I want to eat."

The green haired man chuckled. "Okay, okay, let's get up."

….

"So are you getting up?"

"Shut up Marimo! You get up!"

….

"Maybe we just should lay here some more?"

Zoro nodded, he was too comfy to unwrap his arms from the cook and Sanji also didn't make any attempts to move out of it.

"Hey Zoro."

Zoro opened his eyes and looked at the blonde in his arms. "Hmmmm?"

"Can we be likes this after this week?"

The green haired man nuzzled into Sanji's hair. "Sure cook, if you want it, I will be more than happy."

Sanji smiled and pressed closer. "I'm glad my old man kicked me out to this vacation."

Zoro chuckled. "I'm also glad he did that."

"Stupid Marimo."

"That's the way you prefer me curly-brow."

Sanji chuckled. "Yea it is."

….

"So are we getting up?"

Sanji shrugged. "I don't know."

Zoro chuckled. "Well when you will be sure wake me up."

Sanji heard how Zoro's breathing slowed down and he felt how the grip around him loosened a bit, but it didn't let go and Sanji felt happy for that. He lied like that for several minutes – enjoying warmth, until it got the better of him and he also drifted to sleep.

-II-

"Hey cook."

Sanji opened his eyes and saw Zoro's face right in front of him. "What?.." Sanji rubbed his eyes.

"Let's get up, if we don't we're going to miss breakfast."

Sanji sat up. "Yea, we can't lie in bed forever."

Zoro stood up. "You would like to lie in the bed forever?"

The blond stretched. "No, but it's nice to stay in bed for longer than usual."

The green haired man grinned. "Isn't it just 'cause I was by your side?"

Sanji stood up. "Don't get to cocky."

Zoro went to the wardrobe and took out clothes for himself. "Well I know that with you by my side I sleep better."

Sanji felt his cheeks redden, but he still stood up and went by Zoro's side to pick himself clothes. When Sanji came by Zoro's side, the green haired man put a quick kiss on the blonds cheek and chuckled when the said man's blush deepened.

**A.N. Took my all Sunday to write this chapter, well damn. Hmm, but you won't mind if I finish it up like this right? Nah, I'm messing with ya, there's one more chapter.**


End file.
